Just the Three of Us
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Sequel to And Rachel Makes Three. The girls get an unwelcome visit.


_**LbN: Sequel to And Rachel Makes Three. Happy reading :)!**_

Rachel giggled and squirmed away from Santana when the older girl tickled her. "Knock it off, or I'm letting Quinn cuddle me instead."

"Empty threat," Santana said, smirking. "You know Q likes it when you're the big spoon, and you like it when I'm the big spoon for you."

"…fine. But no tickling."

Quinn just smiled at the two of them and yawned. They'd officially crossed their "first time" off the relationship checklist the previous night, and decided to spend the day in bed. Awesome, because she got them to herself…ridiculous, because they were, well, ridiculous.

"SANTANA!" Rachel squealed.

"Santana Anastacia Lopez, if she kicks me from you tickling her, I'm cutting you off," Quinn stated, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Fine, fine…." Santana grumbled.

Quinn winked at Rachel.

"I saw that."

"You were supposed to."

"I have two pressing questions for the both of you."

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"First of all, why do you have the complete series of Hey Arnold on DVD?"

"Because I gave Q my credit card on her birthday and told her to splurge."

"Second question, who ate all of my Jordan's Strawberry Crunch?"

"Quinn."

"Santana."

Rachel smiled. "Now I'm forced to assume that both of you are responsible." She went to get up when the doorbell rang, but Santana pulled her back down.

"Fuck no," she said, kissing the younger girl. "I'm not sharing you two with anyone today. We're chillaxing—just the three of us. It can't be that important."

"What if it's the new toys I ordered?" Rachel asked, voice going from "chipper" to "seductive" in a nanosecond.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi…" Quinn counted under her breath. Before she'd reached three, Santana had grabbed some sweat pants and run out of the bedroom.

"At least she put pants on this time," Rachel said.

"Doesn't sound like the mailman…. Oh shit, she's about to go to the yelling place."

"Let's go watch."

"I'm starting to think you like it when Snix takes over," Quinn said, pulling on sweats and a hoodie.

"Occasionally," Rachel told her.

When they made it out into the living room, they stopped dead. Finn Hudson was standing in the doorway.

"It's true?" he asked, incredulous. "You're really living with them?"

"Yes," Rachel said coolly. "What are you doing here, Finn?"

"You up and move and I don't hear from you for two months…. I had to find out from Will that you were staying here."

"Will? Will who?"

"Are you talking about Schuester?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Since when are you two on a first name basis?"

"Since I moved back to Lima."

None of them asked the obvious question. They weren't really interested in why he wasn't in the Army anymore.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to push past Santana.

"Uh uh, Chuckles, you stay outside."

"Living happily ever after with my girlfriends," Rachel said simply.

Quinn smirked, and counted to ten while waiting for Finn to get it.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. "You've got to be joking! If you think—"

"You made it perfectly clear the last time we spoke that you thought I was a self-centered attention whore. And I made it clear that I never wanted to see your face again. Then you shattered my favorite lamp, injuring me in the process, and took off. So why you're here now is a mystery to me."

"It was just a stupid fight."

"OKAY!" Quinn yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Before Santana goes from the yelling place to the stabbing place…I'm going to step in. Finn, you're a dick. You have less than zero say in what Rachel does with her life. If you're here to try and win her back or whatever, you should know that she's happy. And if you care about her at all you'll leave it at that."

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," Finn said, still addressing Rachel only. "Don't you care how I feel? Don't you care how it makes me look that my girlfriend left me for two women?"

"Actually, I wasn't your girlfriend at the time. You showed up out of the blue and asked to stay for a few nights. As for how this makes you look…you're in charge of your reputation, Finn. Not me. Please, just leave."

He glared at the three of them for a moment, before nodding. "Fine. But don't expect me to take you back when they break your heart."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Rachel asked, stopping Finn from turning away. "You're pathetic, do you know that? You want to be needed, wanted, so badly that you actually hope they'll break me so I come crawling back to you. You enjoy the thought of having that power. To say 'I told you so' and rescue the poor damsel. Well you can kindly fuck right off, because they actually care about me. And they're not going to hurt me."

Before he could respond, Santana slammed the door in his face. Without a word, she walked over to the other two, threw Rachel over her shoulder, and took Quinn's hand.

"Bedroom. Now."


End file.
